Pandas and Chameleons
by Tallemy
Summary: Takeo had a sleepover at Reon's place and made a shocking discovery. But pandas don't eat chameleons, right?


**A/N - I wanted to write something about Nosei, and this happened... Reon appeared in the anime for whole 3 seconds, but Takeo is a benched reverse player and only appears in the game... I think even those, who've played with the game forgot about him already.**

* * *

Anyone tell it at first glance that Nosei's forward and defender, Ban Takeo and Kame Reon shared a special bond. They perfectly symbolized the category of best friends, but after further observation the connection between them seemed more brotherly.

Everything began when Takeo visited Reon's house for the first time on the day of a spring break. In the end he liked it so much that he became a common guest in the Kame household even in school-time. After some time they treated him as a family member and invited him for their programs.

Of course Takeo gladly accepted his fate. Since the boy's parents always argued over little things and sometimes kept shouting all night long even after they've found every possible fault in the other. So the only place where he could sleep peacefully was Reon's room. For ocassions like this they placed a futon next to the other boy's bed. (Altough the family seriously considered getting a second bed.)

Today wasn't different, but the panda boy spent there almost six day. Making a new record after the third.

Even though the time past midnight Takeo was still fully awake, reading the big animal encyclopedia on his futon. Sometimes he tried to copy the sympathetic creatures to a paper, with more or less success. Behind him on the bed Reon was fighting his own war with sleepyness and in the midst of two yawns, upon solidarity he tried very hard to stay awake. Unlike Takeo, he wasn't used to being awake all night long.

"Takeo, aren't you sleepy yet?" asked the green haired boy drowsily.

"I'm not tired" said the other, then after a moment he added "Tomorrow is Sunday. We don't have school."

With this, they continued their silent activity, until Takeo found something interesting in that book, which he urgently had to tell someone.

"Hey Reon!"

"Hm?"

"Did you know that if you pronounce your full name it sounds like the name of a lizard?"

"Really?" Kame looked at him incredulously and in the next moment he appeared on Takeo's side, kneeling beside him "Chameleon? What can it do?"

"A tons of cool things!' said the panda-boy enthusiastically "For example it can camouflage itself! And sees everywhere!"

"Too bad it's so ugly... Maybe that's the reason why it always wants to hide."  
"I think it's cute! And something that has a name so similar to yours can't be ugly!"

"But it is" protested Reon "Just look at those big eyes! And it's spiky too!"

"That's why chameleons are super cool! Like they had an eye on their back too!

The arguments were always one-sided, if they somehow involved Ban. Perhaps he learned it from his parents, but Takeo was an expert in arguing. Usually, he would fight with fangs and claws for his truth, until the opponent gave in. Sometimes he'd lost his patience and even used force, but Reon was an exception. He could never raise his hand to him.

"But if I'm a chameleon then you're a panda!"said Reon, pointing at him.

"Pa-Panda? But, why?" whined Takeo. It was true, that the boy loved bamboo shoots, but he didn't become a panda because of this!

"Take a look at your eyes" he explained, then drew circles with his index finger around Ban's eyes. From the lack of sleep there were already dark panda-like rings there. "Dark circles! You should get more sleep!"

"But you know it too, that I can't do that!" retorted the other as he angrily pulled away his head. Reon took this rare chance, he quickly rose up and turned off the lights.

"Now you can." smiled Reon as he jumped into his bed.

Since they haven't pulled the curtain the light of the streetlamps illuminated the room a little. The green haired boy could clearly see the other boy's angry and somehow dissapointed expression. For a moment he felt sorry for him, but Takeo had to sleep sometimes. He was like an overenergized Duracell bunny, but in the next moment he could turn into the slowest sloth of the world. In Reon's head this was because he haven't slept enough.

But in reality Takeo wasn't angry at all, instead he was scared. What if the green haired boy hated him? What if he called it a night because pandas and chameleons meant to be archenemies and he couldn't bear the sight of him? Maybe morning he will wake up on the street...

"Reon..." whispered Takeo a few moments later "Are you asleep?"

"Nope. Why? And why are you whispering?"

"Usually you do that in the dark" said Ban a little louder "Are we... enemies now?"

"Where did you get this stupid idea? Of course not! Why would we?"

"It's just... I thought maybe pandas eat chameleons... After all, they're smaller than them, so..."

"Okay, to prove you that pandas and chameleons can live together, today you can sleep in my bed"

He crawled away a little so he could get some place for a second person. The green-haired boy sincerely hoped that this will be enough to stop Takeo's idiocy. Like he would be angry with him! That's just a stupid book! They don't have to hate each other!  
But the next moment just gave him more questions. When Ban reached his bed he'd grabbed the chameleon boy's left arm and biten into it. Not hard. It didn't even left a trace. But the act itself was enough to shock the poor boy.

"G-Geez! What the hell are you doing?" he was going to kick him out of the bed when he'd heard the explanation.

"Bleh! If chameleons have such terrible soap-taste, then pandas certainly don't eat them" he muttered while rubbing his mouth. Then, he grinned when finally realized "I'm sure pandas protects chameleons then!"

Reon just rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Go to sleep instead... By the way, if you had longer hair you could make two buns from it. I think you would make a cute panda." he said quietly, but loud enough for Takeo's ears.  
_So, buns...?_ he thought before he fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N - I tried to put some panda-puns into the story, because Takeo uses them in the game, but it was impawsibble. Still, I hope you liked it! That's all _for now!_**


End file.
